


Marry Him Next Time

by AlexSW97



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's really cute okay?, M/M, Max meets Magnus, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSW97/pseuds/AlexSW97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle is throwing Alec a bachelor party on the night before he's supposed to marry Lydia Branwell, and he would like to be literally anywhere else. His feet lead him to Magnus's apartment, and now Alec's shirtless, pinned to a wall, and totally, completely sure he's not getting married in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Him Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go guys, my first Malec fic, love you all <3

BANE

The name was the embodiment of intimidation to Alec. It was as if the name itself held all the power of the high warlock, not the man himself. The letters were strong and bold, taking everything Alec believed in, and flipping it inside out. Of course, the flush that rose to his cheeks at even the mere whisper of the name was not by fault of the warlock’s magic, or status.

No, Alec Lightwood had a crush. A damn crush. One that reduce him to a bumbling, beet red mess whenever Magnus Bane was brought up.

Alec’s phone buzzed in his pocket, vibrating against his stele, and amplifying the sound. _Probably Izzy,_ he thought to himself. He imagined there would be a whole slew of texts, voicemails, and missed calls from his family, all wondering where he had run off to in the middle of his bachelor party.

Alec studied the name under the button for a moment longer, wondering whether or not this was actually a bad idea. Of course, it was a terrible idea, you can’t just show up to your- your- your _something’s_ apartment the night before you get married to someone else, and expect it to go smoothly.

Before he could talk himself out of it any further, Alec pressed the button. He rocked forward on the balls of his feet, adjusting the strap of his quiver. A few long seconds passed, nearly enough for Alec to turn around.

“I am not in the mood for guests.” A flat voice said, coming out of the speaker beside the button.

“Magnus,” Alec responded, digging the toe of his boot into the pavement. “Magnus, it’s Alec- Alexander. I wanted to talk.” His voice felt gritty in his throat, his stomach twisting into knots. Of course Magnus didn’t want to talk to him, not after this whole mess.

The buzzer sounded, and the door swung open. Alec took a shaky breath, pushing himself to go through the door before he could run off into the night. _So much for a brave shadowhunter._

Alec shut the door behind him, turning to the stairs. It was dark at the top, though Alec could clearly see a pair of yellow-green eyes floating in the air. He felt himself blush, eyes tethered to his feet. He quickly made his ascent towards the pair of eyes, the small sliver of confidence he previously had, slipping away with each stair.

He stopped once he reached Magnus, the dull light pouring from his apartment made his silhouette distinguishable. “You’re supposed to be at your party, Alexander.” Magnus’s voice lacked it’s usual flair. Alec raised his eyes to meet Magnus’s.

“It’s not really a party without Magnus Bane, is it?” Alec whispered, not trusting his voice.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Alec,” Magnus told him, stepping backwards into his apartment. Alec thought his voice may have held it’s typical flirt, though it was gone when he spoke again. “If you’re asking me to attend your bachelor party, I’m afraid I’m not too keen.” Magnus began to shut the door, but Alec threw his hand out to stop it.

“Neither am I, honestly,”  Alec admitted. Magnus hesitated for a moment, before pulling the door open further, to allow the shadowhunter to slip in.

The lights in the apartment were all turned off, curtains drawn despite the dark sky outside. The only light in the room came from the fireplace, the log barely burning. Alec briefly wondered how late it actually was, and if he had woken Magnus.

He turned to the warlock, finally able to see him properly, even in the dim light. His face was bare, save a few scattered flecks of glitter, and his hair was unstyled, swept haphazardly to the side. He had on a tight blue t-shirt, with an intricate pattern of rhinestones, and purple sweatpants which bunched up at the ankles. Alec liked Magnus like this, no excessive flare to distract from his beauty. (Not that Alec didn’t enjoy the flare, it was rather enticing)

“Going to stare all day?” Magnus asked, a small smirk on his lips. He walked to the couch, sitting down and tucking his feet under himself. Alec flushed, hoping Magnus couldn’t see in the low lighting.

“I- uh- sorry I was just-” Magnus held up a hand to silence him, before patting the couch beside him. Alec set his bow and quiver down, by the door. He shucked off his jacket, hanging it off his bow, before making his way over to the couch.

“Undressing already?” Magnus asked, staring intently at Alec as the shadowhunter sat down on the edge of the couch, his body turned to the fireplace rather than Magnus. Alec wrung his hands together, not really sure what to do with his too-long limbs. “You wanted to talk?” Magnus prompted, tentatively placing his hand on Alec’s bicep.

“Uh- yeah, I just-” Alec took a deep breath, bouncing his leg. He realised he had no idea what he was actually doing here. He should be back at _his_ party, celebrating his last night of being an unwedded man. If that was to be his fate, which it surely would be, it was nothing to celebrate. “I guess I just wanted to see you.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said, his hand dropping to his lap. Alec turned to him, only his head, not his whole body. “Would you like a drink?” Alec shrugged, looking at his hands. There were callouses in weird places, silver scars covering his hands like veins. Alec wondered how anyone could find him attractive.

Magnus snapped his fingers, two glasses filled with a mysterious green liquid appearing on the table in front of them. Magnus picked them up, handing one to Alec, who nearly broke the stem in his tight grip. Alec took a small sip, surprised to find the drink rather sweet, compared to the usual bitter taste of alcohol.

“This is good,” Alec mumbled, taking another sip. Maybe he would get drunk tonight, do something crazy, have the time of his life before being tied down. He didn’t need some party with female strippers to do that.

“You’re getting married tomorrow.” Magnus stated, his voice wavering slightly. Alec turned to look at him again, this time bringing his knee up onto the couch so he could properly look at him. Magnus had a sad smile on his lips, but he upheld a fierce eye contact.

“I wish I didn’t have to Magnus. It’s just-” Alec rushed, but Magnus cut him off with his hand again.

“You don’t need to apologise to me, Alexander.”

“I wasn’t,” Alec told him. He took another sip of the drink, before setting it on the coffee table. “Magnus, I dug myself this huge hole, and I don’t know how to get out. I don’t know if I _can_ get out. All I wanted to do was protect my family, but it’s only made things worse. When you told me to follow my heart, I did. Family is the most important thing to me, and I thought I was doing the right thing. I wish I could take it all back.”

Magnus stared at him for a moment, as if contemplating something. He tentatively reached out, lacking his usual confidence, and placed his hand over Alec’s. Alec jumped at the touch, and Magnus started to pull back. Alec quickly placed his other hand utop of Magnus’s, assuring him that it was okay. “Alec, you need to call this whole thing off.”

“It’s too late now,” Alec shook his head, grip tightening on Magnus’s hand. It might have been too hard, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind.

“Are you married yet?”

“No,” Alec shook his head again, turning his body to face Magnus further. “But I-”

“Then you can still call it off,” Magnus interrupted, squeezing his hand around Alec’s further.

“Magnus, the whole point of this is to restore my family’s honour. It’s one thing to pretend to love someone, and get married to them, but to cancel a highly anticipated wedding? Especially since members of the Clave are coming. Even Inquisitor Herondale will be there, Magnus. And, on top of all that, I’m following in Izzy’s footsteps by fraternizing with downworlders. Not to mention I’m gay!”

Alec blanched when the word slipped from his mouth. He bit his tongue and slammed his eyes shut. He shouldn’t be so nervous, if anyone was going to accept that, it would be Magnus. It wasn’t as if Magnus hadn’t figured it out anyway. It was just the word in itself, the label he’d only spoken twice in his life.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his hand falling onto Alec’s cheek. Alec’s eyes shot open, his mind whirling. “Does anyone actually know your gay?” Alec nearly defended himself, desperate to distance himself from the word.

“Izzy. And Clary. And- and you I guess.” Alec whispered, trying to keep himself from leaning into Magnus’s touch. “It’s wrong. Or at least in the eyes of the Clave. Do you know what they would do if they found out I was gay, and holding hands with a male warlock the night before my wedding? They’d probably strip me of my runes, throw me into the mundane world.”

“Alexander you talk too much,” Magnus told him with a smile. Alec couldn’t help but smile back, finally relaxing against Magnus’s touch. “Just forget about the Clave, forget about Lydia, forget about your family’s honour, just for tonight. You can make your decision in the morning.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s glass from the table, handing it to him. “For tonight, we drink.” He smiled broadly, and Alec’s heart melted.

“Thanks,” He whispered, finishing off the drink. Within seconds Magnus had refilled the glass with a snap of his fingers. “Magnus?”

“Alexander.”

“Can you tell me stories of your past?” Magnus got a strange look on his face, cat-like eyes falling down to his glass. “Not like secrets or anything,” Alec rushed, sensing Magnus’s hesitation. “Things like- you said Michelangelo was good in- uhm- bed. Tell me how you managed to get Michelangelo.”

Magnus smiled, eyes flicking up to meet Alec’s. “You want to hear stories of my sex life?” He teased, making Alec blush. Alec started to protest, but Magnus held his finger up to Alec’s lip. Alec blushed harder. “Alright, well I lived in Italy for half a century, back in the late 1400’s. It was his eyes, that first made me notice him. They were blue, you see, I have a thing for blue eyes.....”

They talked for hours, Magnus telling stories of the famous people he’d known. Alec didn’t learn much of Magnus’s past from the stories, mostly facts about the famous historians and artists, though he did learn Magnus had a knack for storytelling. Alec shared stories of his childhood, talking animatedly about his training, and all the dumb things he’d done as a kid. Magnus watched him with wide eyes as he spoke. Alec had never felt so much attention on himself, and he liked it; much more than he thought he would.

“Magnus,” Alec mumbled, finishing off his fifth drink. He picked up his phone, ignoring the fifty missed calls and texts, to see that it was nearly four in the morning. “Oh man,” Alec yawned, setting the phone back down. “I should probably get going, it’s late.”

“What time do you have to be up?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s glass and setting them both down on the coffee table.

“Maybe like nine? I don’t care,” Alec sighed, picking up his phone again to put it in his pocket. Magnus caught his wrist guiding the phone back to the table.

“Stay,” It wasn’t a question, though Alec knew he still had a choice. He could either sleep for a few hours at the institute, only to be rudely awoken by an excited Izzy, most likely earlier than necessary. Or, he could stay over, and be woken up by Magnus, who was probably a better cook than Izzy.

Alec let go of his phone, sliding his hand through Magnus’s hand until he could intertwine their fingers together. “They’re going to kill me,” He told Magnus, not really caring what his fate was in the morning, as long as he got this time to have with Magnus.

“Maybe you should go then, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to this pretty face.” Magnus’s hand was on Alec’s cheek again, his cat-eyes darting across Alec’s face. Alec blushed, a small smile spreading across his lips. He decided if he was going to stay at the warlock’s house, he might as well make the best of it.

He leaned forward towards Mangus, completely unsure of what to do, or where to place his hands. He paused halfway, hoping Magnus would take over and guide him through it. He noticed something flicker in Magnus’s eyes, something resembling hesitation. Alec sat back quickly, face heating up again.

“By the Angel, I’m an asshole,” Alec whispered, grabbing his phone from the table and standing up. Magnus watched him rise, confusion written all over his face. “All this time I’ve been looking at how the situation affects me, and I didn’t even take into account what this must be doing to you.”

“Alec-” Alec moved to the door, grabbing his jacket.

“No, Magnus, really. I shouldn’t be doing this to you, it’s not fair. I’m playing you so hard. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Alec’s jacket was halfway on when he was pushed up against the door, Magnus’s lips pressed to his.

It was weird for the first .5 of a second. Having someone else’s hot, wet mouth pressed against your own was a strange concept. Once Magnus’s arm landed beside his head, his other hand pressing against Alec’s hip, it suddenly became the world’s most wonderful concept.

He pushed Magnus back, keeping their lips attached, so he could get his jacket off again. His hands went underneath Magnus’s shirt, acting as if they’d done this a million times. His skin was on fire, sweater suddenly too hot, as Magnus pushed him back against the door.

Magnus’s lips left his, kissing along his jawline. Alec let out a small gasp, his nails scratching at Magnus’s back, surely leaving marks. Magnus bit his neck, nipping at the skin. It sent shivers through every nerve in his body, making his vision fade. He let his head thump back against the door, clinging to Magnus as the warlock pressed kisses all over his skin.

Magnus’s mouth left his neck, Alec pushing him backwards again, this time in an attempt to get somewhere more comfortable than the front door. Whether he was headed to the couch, or Magnus’s bedroom, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was he had somehow managed to get Magnus’s shirt off his body, his skin burning hot beneath Alec’s fingertips.

Magnus pulled him down the hallway, pushing his up against the wall again. Magnus pinned Alec’s hands above his head, blue sparks bursting from his fingertips. The warm sparks rained down on Alec in a shower of sparkles. Alec couldn’t help but smile at that, as it was just so Magnus.

Magnus’s hands slipped under his sweater, pulling it up and over his head. Magnus tossed it to the side blindly, hands landing on Alec’s chest. Alec felt his skin burn under the touch, and he craved more. He pushed Magnus’s chest, flipping them around so Magnus was pinned to the wall by Alec’s entire body.

Having their searing chests pressed against each other, breathing in-sync, was one of the most mesmerizing feelings Alec had ever experienced. Their mouths were disconnected now, hot breath mingling together. Alec let his forehead fall against Magnus’s eyes trained on the warlock’s red, glossy lips. “At least I won’t be having my first kiss on the altar,” Alec laughed, eyes flickering up to meet Magnus’s.

The yellow-green of Magnus’s eyes was nearly completely absorbed by his pupil. Alec didn’t understand why, but he felt like his eyes were doing the same thing. Perhaps that just happened when people kissed. “That was your first kiss?” Magnus asked, a little breathlessly.

“That bad?” Alec asked, half-joking. Magnus’s jaw fell slack, hands gripping Alec’s hips roughly. Magnus pressed their hips together, rolling his own against Alec’s. Alec reached up to steady himself on the wall, but found he was being pushed backwards through a doorway.

Magnus gave his hips a slight shove, causing Alec to fall backwards. He landed with a soft thud on Magnus’s bed, hands above his head, panting hard.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered his name like a prayer as he climbed on top of him. Like it was something sacred, something so pure, holding so much power. Alec felt it. He felt like his name meant something important, like he himself meant something important. He felt wanted.

Magnus’s lips pressed to his again, but this time his tongue prodded at Alec’s lips. Alec hesitated for half a second before letting the warlock in. When their tongues slid against each other, the pieces slid together in Alec’s mind, and he knew exactly what he wanted in his life. _Magnus._

\--------------------------------

Alec woke up to sunlight streaming in the window. He shifted his head on Magnus’s chest, lightly tracing his fingers over the warlock’s skin. He breathed in Magnus’s scent, letting his eyes fall closed again. He’d never felt so relaxed in his life.

“I believe you have a wedding to get to,” Came Magnus’s sleepy voice. He felt Magnus’s fingers thread through his hair, and he groaned.

“Can’t we just lie in bed all day?” Alec mumbled against Magnus’s chest. Magnus sighed, his hand moving to Alec’s back.

“You’re not skipping your own wedding,” Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of Alec’s head.

“Will you at least be my date?” Alec smirked, sitting up and staring down at Magnus. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before sliding out of bed to find his jeans and his sweater. He walked into the living room, and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. It was ten, meaning that the wedding was in three hours. It also meant that his family was completely panicked. He reluctantly opened the texts from Izzy, reading only the last few.

 

_Alec, come on_

 

_I know you don’t want to do this, just let me know you’re okay_

 

_Alec please_

 

_I called Magnus, but he didn’t answer either. I hope you’re with him._

 

Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and Alec melted into Magnus’s embrace.

 

_I’m safe. Sorry. I’m at Magnus’s, be home soon._

 

He hit send and turned to face Magnus. As soon as he did so, Magnus buried his face into Alec’s chest, clinging to him in a child-like manner. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pressing his face to the warlock’s hair. “Will you be there?” Alec whispered, not wanting to let go.

“You want me to get all dressed up for a wedding that’s not going to happen?” Magnus mumbled into the shadowhunter’s chest.

“I-I need your strength,” Alec teased, his face heating up as he spoke. Magnus pulled back, sensing the blush, and rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’ll be there, darling,” Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s lips, before leading him to the door. He picked Alec’s jacket up from the ground, holding it out for Alec to slip into. “As much as I’d love for you to stay, you do need to get going.”

“I still have no idea how I’m going to do this,” Alec admitted quietly, throwing his quiver over his shoulder.

“You’re going to do it in the middle of the ceremony?” Magnus asked, grabbing Alec’s bow before he had the chance. He balanced it on his foot, turning it side to side.

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, completely unsure of what he was going to do. “I’ll see you there, okay?” He pressed a final kiss to Magnus’s lips, before opening the door.

“Alexander?” Magnus’s voice was soft, causing Alec to spin around and look at him again. Magnus looked utterly heartbroken, though Alec couldn’t imagine why. “You’re being serious, right? You aren’t just- just saying all this to make me feel better? You’re not planning on going through with the wedding?”

Alec studied Magnus’s face for a moment, taking in the unscarred skin that Alec was oh, so jealous of. He placed his hand on the side of Magnus’s face, pulling him in for a longer kiss, one filled with the promise of many more.

“Let’s get Chinese for dinner tonight, okay?” Alec suggested. Magnus nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. “See you there.” Alec turned and left after that, a smile gracing his face all the way back to the institute.

\----------------------------

Lydia looked beautiful, even Alec could appreciate that. Izzy had done Lydia’s hair up in an intricate braid, with small gold flowers sticking out of it. The gold faded against her hair, however, and Alec thought a light blue would have looked better. He nearly laughed at the thought, Magnus was really wearing off on him.

Alec stood on the altar, biting his lip and looking out at the crowd. Lydia stood before him, holding his hands, all eyes on them. Alec, who only last night was adoring all the attention on him, hated it. He wanted people to be staring at Jace and Izzy again, not at him. The Silent Brother was talking, saying something Alec had zero interest in, for his eyes settled on Magnus.

He had chosen to sit in the very back row, chair closest to the aisle. His eyes were focused past Alec, leg shaking. He was nervous. Alec felt terrible that Magnus could even think Alec would actually go through with this. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was planning to do, how much he was going to say, nothing.

“I do,” Lydia’s voice tore his attention away from Magnus, and he started to panic. _Is it that far into the ceremony already?_

“Alexander Lightwood, do you take Lydia Branwell to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The Silent Brother was speaking to him now, and Alec thought he might pass out. He turned to Lydia, who was staring back at him expectantly. His eyes passed over the crowd and settled on Magnus, who looked ready to leave.

“Alec,” His mother hissed. Clearly he was taking to long. He gave Magnus the biggest smile he could muster, before turning back to Lydia and dropping her hands.

“Look, Lydia,” He started, his voice so quiet and shaky, half the crowd probably couldn’t hear him. He was sure they’d get the picture, though. “I- you’re a really nice girl and everything, but-” His nerves were catching up on him, maybe he should just grab Magnus’s hand and run away, it might be easier. “Don’t you think this is kind of rushed? We’re both so young and I- I’m never going to be able to love you like you deserve, and that’s not fair to you.”

“I know it’s rushed Alec, but we can learn to love each other,” Lydia argued, trying to grab his hands. Alec took a step back, nearly tumbling off the altar. A hand fell to his back, steadying him.

“I’ll cover you if you want to book it,” Jace whispered, his hand firm on Alec’s back.

“Lydia I’m sorry, but I’m-” He panicked. Should he say it? In front of his whole family, the Clave, Silent Brothers, and the Inquisitor. He wanted to. He wanted to do what Jace would do, but then again, how would that ever help to restore his family honour? “I-” He stepped off the altar, making his way down the aisle, towards the door at the back.

“ _Alexander,”_ His mother said sharply, rising from her seat. “Get back up there.” Alec wasn’t listening, his eyes had settled on Magnus, who looked confused as to whether or not he should get up. Alec hadn’t technically outed himself yet, and he knew that if Magnus went with him, he’d be out. He glanced over his shoulder, Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon all walking behind him, heads held high. A small flash a blue caught his eye. Max stumbled away from their parents, hurrying to catch up.

Alec scooped Max up as soon as he’d reached them, and then turned back to Magnus. The warlock raised his eyebrows, still looking hesitant. Alec stopped beside him, pulling him to his feet. Alec saw the hilt of Jace’s Seraph blade, hidden beneath his jacket. His hand was on it, ready for action.

Alec took a deep breath, quickly pressing his lips to Magnus’s. It didn’t last long, as he was holding a kid in his arms, who definitely still thought cooties were real. Gasps and whispers spread through the crowd, a few people getting to their feet.

“No!”

“A downworlder?”

“He’s gay? But that’s-”

“Really fucking cute,” Jace interrupted, drawing his blade from his jacket. Clary did the same, Izzy’s whip sliding down her wrist, while Simon barred his teeth. “Anyone else got something to say?” A member of the Clave drew his own Seraph blade, stepping out into the aisle.

“Go,” Jace whispered, shoving Alec towards the door. Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand, tightened his grip on Max, and went to leave. “Alec!” Jace yelled, a warning to move left, even though only Alec would understand that through the _parabatai_ bond.

A blade hit the door, right where Max’s head had been only a second earlier. Alec heard his mother scream, and Max’s yelp of panic. Jace yelled about thirty curse words, rushing forward towards the man that threw the blade. “Alexander,” Magnus’s voice caught him off guard, as he was pulled toward the door.

“Magnus, we have to help.” Alec protested, starting to turn back to help his friends. A small whimper in his ear stopped him, Max’s hands tightening around his neck.

“I’m scared, Alec,” He whimpered, burying his face into Alec’s shoulder. Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He let Magnus pull him from the room, catching one last glimpse of Jace tackling the man to the ground, before Magnus was conjuring up a portal and pulling him through.

Alec let Max down as soon as his feet hit Magnus’s apartment floor. Chairman Meow skidded out from underneath the couch, frightened by the commotion. Max stared at the cat with wide eyes before turning back to Alec. “Did we run away forever?”

“No Max, you can go back to the institute tonight. I just didn’t want you there when the fighting was happening.” Alec explained, watching Magnus disappear into his bedroom. He came back a few minutes later, carry three ancient looking comic books in his hands.

“Here Max, do you like comics?” Magnus asked, crouching down in front of the boy. Max nodded, taking the books from Magnus and plopping down on the couch.

“You’re a warlock, right?” Max asked, clutching the books to his chest.

“I sure am,” Magnus nodded, sitting down beside Max. “Here, I’ll read them to you.” Alec watched as Magnus made the pictures come to life on the page, Max laughing. Alec started towards the door, ready to go back to the institute and help, when his phone buzzed.

 

From: Clary Fairchild:

_It’s over. No one’s hurt. They arrested the guy that tried to kill you. You alright?_

 

Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, typing a quick message back to Clary.

 

_Sorry I did that to you guys, I should have at least warned you. Thanks for having my back. We’re fine. Magnus is reading to Max, I’ll bring him home later._

 

Alec placed his phone on the coffee table, sitting down on Max’s other side. He pulled Max onto his lap, receiving an annoyed look from the boy. Okay,so maybe nine year olds didn’t sit on their brother’s laps, but Max was about the size of a four year old in comparison to Alec. That, and he’d almost been killed not ten minutes ago, therefore Alec didn’t care if Max thought he was embarrassing.

Alec scooted closer to Magnus as he continued to read aloud, wrapping an arm around his waist. Magnus paused, pressing a swift kiss to the side of Alec’s mouth, before turning back to the book.

“Kissing is gross,” Max declared wrinkling his nose.

“You’re gross,” Alec argued, poking the boy in the side. Magnus let out a breathy laugh, leaning against Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s phone buzzed on the table, and Max snatched it up, opening the texts.

“Clary thinks it’s weird that you said thank you, Jace says he’s coming to get me before dinner, Izzy loves us- girls are weird.” Max rolled his eyes, typing back to everyone on the phone. “Dad texted too,” Alec tried to snatch the phone away from Max, but paused when he saw his expression. “What’s that word mean, Alec?” He asked, handing the phone to Alec.

Alec took it from him, Magnus reading the text over his shoulder. His father had sent him a text claiming it was just a phase, calling him homophobic slurs, and telling him to get back to the institute and marry Lydia. Alec sighed, turning his phone off and setting it face down on the table.

“It’s a bad word, Max,” He explained, referring to the slur his father had used. Max’s eyebrows furrowed, glancing at the phone.

“Why’d dad say it then?” He asked, too young to understand on his own.

“It’s a mean name for someone like us, Max.” Magnus explained, snapping his fingers. Three mugs of steaming hot chocolate appeared in front of them. Max grabbed one eagerly, nearly spilling it all over himself and Alec.

“Like you? A warlock? Why would dad call Alec a warlock?” Max inquired, taking a small sip of his hot chocolate.

“No, Max,” Alec shook his head. “It’s a mean name for someone who likes boys.”

“I like boys, does that mean i’m a f-”

“No.” Alec cut him off, frowning. This was a lot harder to get through the boy’s head than he thought. “First of all, don’t ever call yourself that. Second, don’t ever say that word.” He pressed, making sure Max understood him loud and clear. “Likes boys as in boys who like to kiss other boys, and hold hands with other boys, like moms and dads do.”

“Oh,” Max said, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. “Why do people have a mean name for that? They don’t have a mean name for boys who like girls.”

“Oh I can think of many mean names for boys who like girls,” Magnus laughed, rumpling Max’s hair. “Some people think it’s scary, or wrong, if you like the same gender as yourself.”

“Why?”

“Now that,” Magnus tapped Max’s nose, a smile spreading across his face. “Is the million dollar question.” Alec smiled too, picking up his own hot chocolate and taking a sip. Magnus smiled at him, running his finger along Alec’s top lip, catching the whipped cream that was there. Alec blushed, making Magnus’s eyes light up.

“Well I think it’s okay if you like boys, Alec. Especially Magnus, he’s cool,” Max said,gesturing to the comic book, where the pictures were still moving. “You should marry him next time.”

Alec laughed, pressing a kiss to Max’s head, and then one to Magnus’s cheek. (Despite Max’s protests of “Ew, stop with the cooties”) Magnus resumed his story, leaning into Alec’s shoulder again. Alec smiled, knowing that for once in his life, he’d finally made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys! Feel free to leave requests for any fandom/ships you want me to write!


End file.
